Electrical power generation units, for example renewable energy systems such as solar photovoltaic systems, may be connected to an electrical utility grid or act as stand-alone power generation units and have become popular with home and business owners. It is common for customers to purchase solar photovoltaic systems for both purposes, such systems being most commonly installed on rooftops. Basic roof top solar photovoltaic systems involve one or more standardized solar panels which are attached to or integrated with mounting racks. Solar photovoltaic systems, including the solar photovoltaic panels, inverter, and mounting racks are designed and installed by providers, and typically must be customized for particular customers. The number of panels per system, electrical connections between individual panels, power-consuming devices, and the electric utility grid, zoning conditions, and installation site accessibility, among other factors, can significantly increase system prices.
Roof installation involves anchoring the system at a number of points throughout, requiring penetration at a number of anchor points. Each anchoring point 100, such as the one shown in FIG. 1, typically employs a lag bolt 101 or similar fastening element which penetrates all layers of the roof 110, which may include shingles, tar or felt paper, ice guard, the roof deck, flashing, and ridge caps, decreasing the sealing integrity of the roof. Anchoring point fasteners ideally, and often must, further penetrate roof rafters or trusses 111 for added strength against high winds and other elements, further increasing installation costs.
Further, roof construction, replacement, and overall life spans will not necessarily coincide with a solar photovoltaic system installation's lifespan, or a roof may become damaged by hail, falling trees or other like occurrences that will necessitate replacement or repair of the roof. In the event of such occurrences, roof-penetrating anchoring systems may need to be uninstalled and reinstalled a number of times, thereby detrimentally affecting overall system economics.